1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a process for selectively producing ethanol, which comprises introducing into a reaction zone (1) methanol, (2) carbon monoxide, (3) hydrogen, (4) cobalt, (5) iodine, (6) ruthenium and (7) a ligand containing atoms from Group VA of the Periodic Table separated by a sterically constrained carbon-carbon bond, and then subjecting the contents of said reaction zone to an elevated temperature and an elevated pressure for a time sufficient to convert methanol to said ethanol.
2. Description of the Invention
In our U.S. patent application Ser. No. 289,404, entitled "Process for Producing Aldehydes", filed concurrently herewith, we disclosed and claimed a process for selectively producing aldehydes which comprised introducing into a reaction zone (1) methanol, (2) carbon monoxide, (3) hydrogen, (4) cobalt, (5) iodine and (6) a ligand containing atoms from Group VB of the Periodic Table separated by a sterically constrained carbon-carbon bond, and then subjecting the contents of said reaction zone to an elevated temperature and an elevated pressure for a time sufficient to convert methanol to said aldehydes.